Le prix du sacrifice
by matsuo-san
Summary: oneshot doméwata!Que doit on faire quand la mort nous éloigne de celui que l’on aime ? Faut il s’accrocher à sa voix ou se laisser aller à la mort ? La douleur de cette séparation, n’est elle pas la réponse ? Comme le prix de son propre sacrifice


Couple: Domé/Wata

Résumé: Que doit-on faire quand la mort nous éloigne de celui que l'on aime? Faut-il s'accrocher à sa voix ou se laisser aller à la mort? La douleur de cette séparation, n'est-elle pas la réponse? Comme le prix de son propre sacrifice?

Perso: C'est perso ne sont pas à moi, snifff!!! J'aimerais bien avoir Doméki pour moi toute seule!!! Et oui!!!

Attention!!!!!: C'est du Yaoi!!!! Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas et ne commenté pas!!! Ca ne serre à riende dire des choses méchantes sur le Yaoi!!!! C'est nul!!! Mais tous ceux qui aimevenez lire!!!! Merci…

Il fait si noir, je ne sais pas où je suis, mon esprit vogue dans le néant le plus total. Je cherche une issus, mais chaque fois que je fais un pas, je recule un peu plus. Ma vie n'est plus, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Peu à peu je me laisse aller à la torpeur qui se fond doucement en moi. Une lumière brille alors devant mes yeux, comme une délivrance. J'entends mon nom qui est crié de là-bas. Je reconnais cette voix, elle est la seule que je veille entendre ici, car j'ai l'espoir, qu'elle soit là pour me sauver encore un fois. Je tends la main vers elle, je la supplie du regard, je veux l'atteindre coûte que coûte. Les larmes perlent sur mon visage et mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Mon destin était sûrement incontournable, car je n'ai rien pus faire et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je vois encore ta main tendue vers moi dans un dernier espoir. J'ai vus ton visage blêmir et j'ai vus tes poings se sérer. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé, serais-ce possible? Tu aurais tant de peine si je venais à mourir? Non, pas toi… tu ne peux pas, tu me hais comme je te hais et cela depuis le début… Ou alors, serais-je aveugle? Me cacherais-tu ce que tu ressens au fond de ton être? Ca j'en suis sûr, tu n'es qu'un masque qui ne laisse point transparaître ses sentiments! Alors pourquoi ais-je tant besoin de toi? Serais-ce inéducable? Oui, je le crois, nous sommes liés pas un fil invisible qui fait de nous des victimes du destin.

_Quand la peur s'empare de moi,_

_Tu __es toujours là pour moi._

Alors que mes pensées divaguent, j'entends à nouveau ta voix, qui se fait plus faible et plus tremblante. Elle se perd comme un écho contre les parois de ma prison. Quand enfin, je me sens partir, je vois devant moi ton visage si dur et si insaisissable. Je me rappelle de cette nuit où tu m'as sauvé, de ses blessures que tu t'es fait pour moi. Je ne dois pas partit, non… je dois encore vivre pour tous les sacrifices que tu as fais pour moi. Je lève ma main jusqu'à mon œil, il est une partie de toi que je ne veux pas perdre. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève. Je vais droit vers le son de ta voix, elle me guide et m'ensorcèle. Quand enfin j'arrive à mon but, j'hésite, je me dis que si je vie, tu vas devoir encore risquer ta vie. Non, je ne dois pas penser cela, je dois penser à autre chose, je dois penser aux gens qui tiennent à moi, comme me l'a dit Yûko. J'avance alors, les mains tremblantes pour vous rejoindre.

_Moi je ne pense qu'à moi,_

_Je __ne suis pas comme toi._

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement et se referme, car la lumière est trop forte. Mon corps me fait tant souffrir, j'ai si mal. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis une poupée de chiffon. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, je peux regarder ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans la chambre de Doméki, je le sais. Je le cherche, mais ne le trouve pas, il doit être partit, me laissant seul. Autour de moi des sceaux sont disposés, je reconnais l'écriture de son grand-père. Je suis sur le sol. Mes habits sont emplis de sangs. J'ai encore échappé à la mort grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier où alors ne plus te parler.

Je n'ai jamais sus te dire merci,

Car je suis à ta merci.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'ouverture de la porte coulissante qui te fait apparaître devant moi. Quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, je vois une faible étincelle de joie, qui se mue vite en haine. Tu lève alors le regard, tu poses à côté de moi de l'eau et tu ressors de la pièce sans aucun bruit, sans même une parole. Je ne comprends plus rien, mais que fais-tu? Tu m'ignores? Alors que je suis revenu que pour toi? Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu es vraiment une énigme à toi seul. Et de plus. Comment veux-tu que je puisse boire? Imbécile, je ne peux pas bouger!!!!J'ai envie de te hurler dessus ou même de te tuer!!!! Tu m'exaspères!!!!Même à peu de la mort, tu trouves encore le moyen de me pourrir la vie!!! Je pose un peux plus la tête sur le coussin, l'air désespéré par ton attitude. Crois-tu qu'après ça, j'ai envie de rester? Non, j'ai plutôt envie de partir le plus loin possible. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Et merde pourquoi je pleurs pour ce connard!!! Je ne devrais pas. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, je suis un faible, j'ai honte de moi.

_Le peur de te perdre,_

_Est plus forte que l'envie de t'attendre._

Tu n'es toujours pas là et pourtant plus d'une heure s'est écoulée. Le fais-tu exprès? Veux-tu me faire culpabiliser? Je sais que cette fois je suis allé un peu trop loin en agissant comme ça… Mais est-ce une punition à la mesure de ma faute? Non, je ne mérite pas ça. Je n'ai rien voulu, mon corps à bougé seul. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur de te perdre ou la folie, mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Quand je t'ai vu là devant moi, le visage blême, je n'ai pas pus faire autrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue, je ne voulais pas te voir partir loin de moi. Mais hélas, je n'ai pas pensé à tes sentiments. J'ai pris seul le choix, j'ai préféré me voir mourir que te voir mourir. Je me suis jeté devant toi et c'est moi qui me suis fais transpercé par la lame émoussé du katana. Toi la seule chose que tu saches faire à présent, c'est m'ignoré comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Là, mon cœur se brise, il ne reste que de fins morceau de mon âme. J'ai donné ma vie pour toi et toi, tu me hais encore plus. Haïr, rien que ce mot, me donne des frissons. Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je n'ai rien voulus de tout ça. Je ne suis que la victime d'un scénario qui à mal tourné. Pourquoi rejeter la faute sûr moi? En plus toi aussi tu es coupable! Si je ne m'étais pas attaché à toi, je n'aurais pas eus besoin de faire ça! Et oui, je me suis attaché à ta tête d'enterrement! Sans vraiment avoir le choix en plus.

_Le cœur à ses raisons._

_Comment peut-on faire la comparaison?_

J'essaye de me levé tant bien que mal, je m'appuis contre les murs pour pouvoir tenir debout. Je te cherche dans la maison, j'ai besoin de te parler, je veux te dire pourquoi j'ai fais ça! Je ne te trouve point, je décide alors de partir sans rien te dire, en espérant que cela t'aidera. Quand j'arrive enfin devant la longue porte qui me sépare de la sortie, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. J'ouvre la porte, il pleut, le ciel est devenu si noir. Ce temps représente mon être, mon être qui est si noir de remord et de tristesse. C'est alors que je te vois sous la pluie, le visage tourné vers moi. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je le sais. Tu dois m'en vouloir, tu dois me détester. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là sous cette pluie diluvienne, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne contentes que d'un regard. Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner sur mes pas, mais tu as parlé.

_Par delà la souffrance, _

_Je souhaite ma délivrance._

Doméki: Alors, tu veux encore mourir?! Tu fais quoi là?

Watanuki: Je pars…

Doméki: Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Tu veux partir comme ça, sous la pluie, avec tes blessures!!!

Watanuki: Oui…Je n'ai pas ma place ici!!!

Doméki: Tu n'as ta place nulle part imbécile!

Watanuki:…

Doméki: Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te traite d'imbécile? Tu pourrais comprendre!!!! T'as faillit mourir pour moi CRETIN!

Watanuki: J'ai fais mon choix! Et là encore je le fais, je pars!

Doméki: Ouais, tu fuis encore!!!

Watanuki: Et toi, tu ne m'as même pas regardé quand je me suis réveillé!!! Tu veux que je dise quoi? Merci, j'adore quand tu ne dis rien!!!???

Doméki: Mais tu veux que j'te dise quoimoi aussi? Tu viens encore de faire le con!

Watanuki: J'ai fais ça parce que…Parce que…Je….

Doméki: Mais putain! Pourquoi?

Watanuki: Mais parce que j'tiens trop à toi!

Et là, un silence à nouveau, tu ne dis plus rien, tu es redevenu muet. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis con comme tu dis. Je n'ose même plus te regarder, j'ai peur de ta réaction, j'ai l'air de quoi moi. Je te disais toujours que je te haïssais et là je te dis que je tiens trop à toi! Je suis vraiment trop compliqué, je ne sais même plus quels sentiments j'ai pour toi. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi!!! Je suis nul. Tu commences à bouger, tu te diriges vers moi. Quand tu arrives enfin vers moi, tu me fous un coup de poing assez violent. Tu te tiens au-dessus de moi, les gouttes d'eaux qui coulent de tes cheveux tombent sur moi. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, tu viens de me prouver ta haine. Je détourne la tête, je ne veux pas te regarder en face, j'ai honte. On reste comme cela un long moment. Quand je me décide à lever enfin le regard, je reste figé. Cette fois, ce n'est pas de l'eau qui tombe sur moi, mais des larmes. Tu pleures? Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas, pas toi? Toi qui ne parles jamais, toi qui ne montre jamais de sentiments. Tu pleures? Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu t'es appuyé sur le mur, ton visage et sombre. Je veux tant te comprendre.

_Je ne veux pas voir cette eau sur tes joues,_

_Car je veux que dans ton cœur il fasse beau._

Doméki: Comment oses-tu me dire ça?

Watanuki: Je le pense…

Doméki: Arrêtes tes conneries, si tu tenais à moi, tu serais que je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

Watanuki: Doméki?

Doméki: Si je t'ai demandé de partir à ce moment, ce n'est pas pour rien, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Et toi comme un débile, tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me sauver! Tu le fais exprès?

Watanuki: Tu m'as déjà sauvé tant de fois, je voulais te remercier!

Doméki: Si tu restes en vie, c'est un assez grand remerciement! Pauvre tache!

Watanuki: Doméki, je ne comprends pas, comment en est-on arrivé ici?

Doméki: Où?

Watanuki: A un point où je me demande si mes sentiments sont plus forts que de l'amitié?

Mais pourquoi ais-je dis ça, je n'ai rien pus faire, c'est sortie seul. Il me tend sa main et me lève doucement pour ne pas me faire de mal. Il m'attire vers lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne comprends plus rien, tout à changé si vite, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu conte. Je l'ai tant haïs que ça c'est mué en quelque chose de plus fort. Je n'arrive pas à dire e que c'est, car mon cerveau le refuse encore. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je lis quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais vois avant. Je sens une chaleur vive dans ses yeux. J'ai envie de me fondre en elle, j'ai tant envie de me sentir près de lui, j'ai envie de sentir ses mains forte autour de ma taille. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Je deviens fou? Oui, fou de lui, fou de son corps et de son visage si fort. Là dans ses bras contre son torse je me sens si bien, nos visages sont si près, j'ai presque envie de fondre mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je ne l'ose pourtant pas, car je sais que cette passion ne vie que en moi. Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi il m'a attiré vers lui comme ça. Il ne bouge pas, je sens juste son regard qui se pose sur me lèvres et qui les dévore. Lui aussi? Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela. Je ne dois pas croire à ce qui est impossible. L'atmosphère devient lourde, c'est comme si le monde ne tournait plus que autour de nous. Je sens sa main qui se lève peu à peu vers mon visage. Elle se pose délicatement et elle effleure même lèvre doucement. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Je me sens si bien avec lui, ma vie devient si facile et si dure à la fois.

_Mon cœur se soulève,_

_J'ai si peur d'être dans un rêve._

Doméki: Et si c'était normal?

Watanuki: Je ne sais pas…

Doméki: Moi, je trouve ça normal…

Watanuki:…

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, je n'ai pas la force de me reculer, car j'attends ça depuis si longtemps. Je crois que là je suis au paradis. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, dans un léger baiser qui ne dure que quelques secondes. Ca ne me suffit pas, je veux plus, je veux tout. Cette fois c'est moi qui m'empare de ses lèvres, mais plus avidement. Je veux qu'elles m'appartiennent, je veux plus que quelqu'un puisse me les prendre... Il ne me repousse pas au contraire, je sens sa langue qui lentement essaye de se frayer un chemin vers ma bouche. Ma bouche qui s'ouvre sans aucune pudeur à elle. Cette sensation est si bonne, elle parcourt mon être et fait bruler mon bassin. Mes mains se perdent sous son T-shirt trempé et glissent lentement sur les courbes de son corps. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais si proche de lui, moi qui le haïssais tant et qui le méprisais. Aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est plus de la haine, mais je l'amour. Si mon corps n'était pas aussi fragile, je me serais laissé allez dans ses bras toute la nuit. Nos lèvres se séparent après ce tendre baiser, qui consume nos êtres. J'ai le souffle court et le cœur qui bat plus vite. Je penche ma tête et la laisse lentement se poser sur son épaule, pour ne pas perdre le contact.

_Je vous en supplie que tout cela ne s'arrête pas,_

_Car maintenant il a fait le premier pas._

Doméki: T'as du bol d'être encore vivant!

Watanuki: Et pourquoi?

Doméki: Sinon, ça ne serais jamais passé!!!

Watanuki: Hum…T'as raison saurais été dommage de louper ça…

Doméki: De me louper moi…!!!

Watanuki: De te louper toi…

Doméki: Je préfère…

Watanuki: Doméki, je commence à avoir froid. On rentre?

Doméki: Ouais, on rentre!!!

_La lumière et la joie,_

_Je sais que tout cela est maintenant à moi._

FIN

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Voilà, voilà, ma première fic sur XXXholic, j'espère que ça vous plaira!!!!! J'attends vos rewiews!!!!

Moi: Je suis pas fière, c'est nul!!!

Yûko: Mais non!!!! C'est super Doméki et mon Watanuki son ensemble!!!! HAHAHA!!!! J'ai toujours raison!!!!!

Moi: Euh, c'est de la fiction Yûko!!!O.o

Yûko: En es-tu sûre???

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
